Scratch (website)
Scratch is a free website where you can make your own projects. The projects can be games, videos, random generators or some other things. PetStarPlanet's user on Scratch is called TheLuckOfTheClaw. Inferno999 has an account on Scratch under the same username, Plattenum's account is called RapunzafanMSP, and Designer TayTay's account is called MalfoyTributeGlader. Making a project There are two ways of making a project: doing a completely new one or remixing a project made by another user. The projects consist of scripts, which you can make in order to make things move/change the way you want them to. Every project has a backdrop. It's also possible to add sprites. Projects can also have sounds. You can add sprites or backdrops by using already existing images on Scratch or uploading images. Studios Users can add their projects to studios. A project can be part of many studios at the same time. A Scratch user can create as many studios as they want to, and they can also join others' studios if a manaher invites them. Studios are created by users. The creator of the studio will automatically become a manager. Managers can invite other users to the studio. When someone accepts the invitation, they will become a curator. Curators can be promoted to managers by any manager in the studio. Managers are able to delete curators or other managers (except the creator). The managers of a studio can choose whether or not everyone can add their projects to the studio. The choice usually depends on the purpose of the studio. "Add everything" studios are popular, but there is no studio that has all Scratch projects in it. There are also many studios where the main idea is getting many managers or a certain amount of projects before a certain time. Many studios have certain themes, meaning that they are intented for certain types of projects or projects related to a specific fandom etc. Project types Add yourself projects Add yourself project are projects that are meant to be remixed. When an user remixes it, they usually add a specific character that represents themselves. Users who are famous for Add yourself projects include ATRises and yukss. Sign projects They are similar to Add yourself projects, but instead of adding a character, the users write their username. They are less popular than Add yourself projects. Games Games are projects where the player has to press buttons etc. in order to do something. Usually games include controlling a character. Minigames These projects are like games, but they include multiple short games. Illuminati confirmed projects These are projects where the users "confirm" that someone or something is Illuminati. Usually these projects have a black background, white text and some pictures. The creators of these projects don't speak, and instead they use computer generated voices such as Tom or Daniel from Oddcast or Ryan from From Text To Speech. A commonly used music is "Mind Heist" from Inception. The most popular Illuminati confirmed projects include "Illuminati?!" by Hobson-TV and "Scratch is Illuminati" by Jurchyk. There are also projects that are similar to Illuminati confirmed project, but instead of confirming Illuminati, they confirm something else. For example, the project "Is Scratch made by extraterrestrial intelligence?" by vanobras is similar to Illuminati confirmed projects. These projects are very similar to the YouTube videos made by Peladophobian. There are also projects that are closely connected to the Illuminati but don't follow the traditional look of the Illuminati confirmed projects. For example, "Random Illuminati Confirmed Theory Generator" by TheLuckOfTheClaw still confirms the Illluminati but works for multiple things. Another popular Illuminati project, "Illuminati Clicker" by ZippyZak, has nothing to do with confirming the Illuminati. Random generators These projects generate something randomly. They use the script that chooses a random number between any 2 numbers of the project creator's choice. Tests These are projects where the users get different results depending on what they choose. Time Machine projects These projects include a character in different timelines. Some time machine projects are Add yourself projects. Contests These are usually the top remixed projects on Scratch. You can enter a contest by remixing a contest project. Usually the winners get something. Templates/memes These are similar to contests, except that they don't include contests and are only remixed for fun. Featured studio projects Sometimes studios are put on the front page and users can enter their projects. Since they don't allow regular users to add their projects, people have to enter the links in the comments and the managers decide wheter or not it will be added to the studio. Scratch Design Studio projects The idea behind them is similar to featured studio projects. However, the Scratch Design Studios themselves don't show up on the front page (though a link to the most recent one can show up in the recent updates) and instead, projects in the most recent SDS show up on the front page. There have currently been 101 Scratch Design Studios. Featured Featured projects One featured project is chosen each day. The projects are made by normal Scratchers. There is a forum where people can suggest projects to be featured. The 20 most recent featured projects are shown on the frontpage. Featured studios Like featured projects, they are also suggested by users on forums and chosen by Scratch. Featured studios don't allow "outsiders" to add projects but they can comment links to their projects and usually, if the project is related to the theme, it will be added. Curated projects Curated projects are chosen by one person (a Scratcher who has been given the right to curate). A person can curate projects for one week and 5 curated projects are shown at a time. Scratch Design Studio projects These projects are in the most recent Scratch Design studio. Adding projects to a Scratch Design Studio is similar to adding them to a featured studio but usually get less attention.Category:Websites